1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supply control devices and methods, programs, and recording/playback apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention relates to a power supply control device and method for safely and securely re-powering an apparatus, a program, and a recording/playback apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for performing predetermined processing according to programs are available, such as central processing units (CPUs), complex programmable logic devices (CPLDs), and field programmable gate alleys (FPGAs).
A technique that ensures that a program (or firmware) on a flash memory is updated is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-338690.
One method for updating a program executed by a device is to restart (or reboot) an apparatus while turning on the power supply of the apparatus. Another method is to turn off and then turn on the power supply of an apparatus (or re-power the apparatus).